Boulevard of Broken Dreams
by Rock n' Fuckin' Roll
Summary: 'Never trust a mask. It only hides the true face.' That's kind of how the whole 'Bad Touch Trio's' lives have run. They aren't who they really say they are, at all. If only people tried to see the real them. BTT hurt and comfort.


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA: AXIS POWERS. ANY LYRICS/SCENES RECOGNIZABLE FROM THE SONG 'BOULEVARD OF BROKEN DREAMS' AREN'T MINE. IT BELONGS TO GREEN DAY.

Gilbert's POV.

It was cold. I hated it. I hated the cold. A lot. But I've been through worse. I could take it. It also didn't help that I wasn't dressed well. Stupid thin blue shirt, dark jeans, black Converse, and my black jacket. No gloves or anything.

I strode along the empty street, my hands shoved into my jacket pockets. The sunset was visible in the horizon in front of me, so it provided a small spark of happiness for me.

I guess it couldn't be worse, so I pulled out my iPhone from one of the jacket pockets, and pulled out my headphones from the other, plugging it in, putting the headphones in my ears, and turning up the music, ignoring the world from that point on.

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me  
'til then I walk alone_

Even though the song was turned up loud, I could feel that it was quiet, a kind of peaceful, yet scary quiet, which I didn't like. When it's quiet, it means there is nobody else there,_ nothing _else there. But I guess with my life, I was kind of on my own.

Nobody understood me in a sense, except for Francis and Antonio. I didn't know how they could connect to me so well, their lives, from what I heard, sounded so much better than mine, but, I had to remember to look on the bad side of their lives. If it sounds confusing, here's the deal: I knew their life story, and from my perspective, their life sounds amazing. But, I know their lives are much more worse than mine, even if it doesn't seem like it.

The whole scene, it seemed so real, it didn't feel like I was dreaming. You'd think with all the people in the world, everyone would feel happy and full, but not really. It's all up to you, I guess. If you precede that the world is empty, and that nobody is there for you, it'll be like that. I know from experience. It's a heavy feeling, like having an anvil dropped on you like in those old cartoons. But the feeling ends up staying there forever, sinking, almost ripping you up. You'd wonder how some people are still alive today from what they've seen.

I tried to close my eyes and just keep going, but something stopped me. I could feel...something, something new. It wasn't there before, that was for sure. I looked up, and turned my head to see a boy about my age, with tan skin, dull green eyes, and messy brown hair. They were clad in attire like me, but his shirt and jacket were different colors, and he had dark gloves on.

I stared. I knew that person like the back of my hand. Antonio. What was he doing here? And, was Francis with him?

I took out one earbud to listen to the boy across the street from me. He seemed to be sniffling, and his hand went up to wipe the corner of his eye. Tears.

"I didn't do anything wrong, did I?" He started to say, apparently not registering me. "I mean, Lovino kept on accusing me of stupid shit, why would he? I cared for him! He would always go to Bella and blabber on about rumors about me, apparently believing them. They said I'm a p-pedo." He hiccuped quietly, and obviously tried to hold back his tears, but he couldn't. His face scrunched up in sadness as his unhappiness overcame him. "A-and a pervert, just like Francis and Gilbert, and that they were a bad influence! They aren't! Nobody knows them, the true them! What others hear is just rumors!" He blubbered colorful Spanish words, covering his face with his jacket sleeves, which I just realized were too long. "I hate them all! They can't accuse my friends of what they aren't! They don't know us! It's hard enough at home, I don't need this from others." I had to run to him. It was too much. I can't stand to see people cry. It reminds me too much about my life, the tears. So I ran, from my side, to his and pulled him into a tight, yet awkward hug. Antonio's eyes snapped open, and he looked like he was going to puke, but he turned to see my face, and smiled. He turned around and wrapped his arms around him, crying into my shoulder.

"Toni." I whispered. "I'm here, don't worry." Antonio looked up to meet my gaze.

"W-what are you doing here? Where are we?" He asked, scanning the area, his hands having a tight grip on my arms.

"Well." I said, pulling out the other earbud. "Like Green Day would say, we're on the Boulevard of Broken Dreams."

"Well, could they at least put up a street sign or something?" Antonio joked, a small smile spread on his tear stained face. I had to smile back. It wasn't fair for someone like Toni to have to be put in the same category as me. He's too happy, and full of life. People don't think someone like that is natural, that it's weird and creepy. And especially since Toni's pretty affectionate, and loves children. A good enough excuse to call him a pedo. That's disgusting.

It's not his fault that he wants someone to love him, so, I guess he tries to find it. He's always giving others love, but the favor is never returned. It's pretty hard, loving others, but not having enough for yourself. I guess I might as well change that.

"Don't cry. You're here with me. I love you." I said, resting my chin on Antonio's head. I could feel his smile grow bigger against my chest.

"Thank you." He said back.

"Come on. Let's go." I said, and I grabbed his wrist, dragging him along the empty road.

We didn't get too far before we were confronted with a hazy figure in the distance. We talked a bit more, me asking how Antonio was doing at home. He said his parents left him alone more often, but his father still hit him when he could. And his mother most often did nothing and just stared. Adao, his brother, also wasn't home that often.

Adao was the only reason Antonio stayed optimistic about everything. Adao was always there for Antonio, even though when they were younger, he wasn't. Adao hated the younger, their parents always cooed over Antonio, but something happened after Antonio grew up. I guess his father's job got more tough, so he drank in order to calm his nerves. It didn't help, since he always ended up in shit and abusing Antonio, but never to the extreme. Toni still loved his parents. He just didn't know what happened to them. It was too much of a blur to remember. But Adao always protected the younger from their dad. It was a weird thing for me to understand.

The figure we saw was dressed like me. What is with that? And as we got closer, we recognized the figure. It was Francis, and we called out for him, running. He turned and saw us, smiling as we pulled him into a tight hug.

"Hey." He said, his French accent flowing like honey.

"Glad to see you Francis." I said, and Antonio couldn't say anything as well because he was enveloping Francis in a tight hug. Francis gently rubbed the tan boys back, soothing him out.

We stood there as Francis told us about what happened. He lives in this family that's super rich, so they let Francis do anything, which really bugs him. All he wants is for someone to put down the rules, tell him what he's got to do because his parents aren't ever going to. He's a only child, which would make you think he's a spoiled brat. He isn't really. He never likes talking about his family too much, he doesn't want to have a gazillion friends who love him only for his money. So he lies about himself a lot. You'd wonder how he keeps track of all that, but he can't help it. Francis is always onto girls and boys, flirting with them, and so on, so he's been given the title of 'raper' because he's all about love and stuff like that. But I know Francis doesn't do that, but it doesn't bother him. He'd rather be a accused 'rapist' then a true 'rich kid.' His real life sickens him to the core.

Today, his parents were home. They usually never were, and so Francis went over to the kitchen and decided to make dinner instead of their personal chef. The chef let him, but when his parents walked in, they told Francis to stop and leave. He wasn't going to do the work the _'servants' _were suppose to do, and it angered him. He wanted to yell at them, but his parents would then freak out and start to find ways to woo Francis, with extravagant things, and blah blah blah. He hated that, a lot. So he just ran. Out of there, and that was when Francis totally forgot where he was going. And so he ended up here with us.

They looked to me as if I was going to tell them what happened, but they knew. I never lied, I had a pretty good life. I had a loving mother and father, a younger brother, lived in a nice place, had great friends. But I knew there was something missing. I guess that maybe, it's because nobody has a good life anymore. Everyone's in some kind of pain, and even if Francis and Antonio have lives that do suck, at least a lot of other people are like them. Nobody has a good life anymore. It's just hard to find someone like that.

I know that everyone, at least once, experiences that tripping feeling, that feeling of down, the sickness, the dead, like you are the only one in the world. But even if you seem like you're alone, you aren't. I just wish that someone would realize this, and try to help others out, and pull them out from their pain. Shit may go on in your family, or friends, but they're is always going to be someone there.

I can't deny that the road the three of us are walking on is new to any of us three. We've seen it before, too much for comfort. But, if we're in this together, I can't say this bad at all. It's just another trip we have to take.

_I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
When the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a..._

**AN: Okay, so here is some points.**

**The song Gilbert was listening to was by Green Day.**

**Bella, the name that Antonio said, is the nickname for Belgium.**

**Adao is the name I gave Portugal, the male version. There is a fan one already, but I didn't like it, so I changed it.**

**I hope you liked this! ^-^ This was kind of written in a rush.**

**And please point out any mistakes I have made. They only make me a better writer! ^-^  
**


End file.
